


Rat-tat-tat

by rainfall2am



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Transvestite
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainfall2am/pseuds/rainfall2am
Summary: 重看了lalaland和一些西语剧之后的奇怪AU脑洞，没头没尾。
Relationships: Eunhae - Relationship, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 3





	Rat-tat-tat

**Author's Note:**

> 重看了lalaland和一些西语剧之后的奇怪AU脑洞，没头没尾。

A rat-tat-tat on my heart,  
Think I want it to stay.

（上）  
我冲进后台的时候距离演出开始只有一个多小时，希澈哥果然已经拿着演出服对我鬼吼鬼叫，直接把我推进更衣室里。  
手忙脚乱地脱掉衣服又换上演出服，这裙子是希澈哥专门量了我的尺寸，找了城里有名的阿根廷裁缝定做的探戈舞裙。可惜量尺寸的那段日子我比较懈怠，最近重回健身房后增肌效果喜人，现在再穿上它只觉得胳膊和胸口处都被束缚得紧。  
我喊希澈哥过来帮忙拉背后的拉链，他一巴掌拍在我的斜方肌，怪我快要撑破他的新衣服。  
“哎呀，哥！谁知道你这衣服这么贴身啊！”我不满得很，他这种不健身的人根本不会懂我的快乐。  
他懒得废话，把我推到椅子上给我上妆：“正洙和你说了没？Felix突然来不了了，他给你换了个新的舞伴，叫银什么来着…？忘了。”  
美妆蛋在我脸上飞快游走着，我不敢睁眼只好坐在椅子上嚷嚷：“哥怎么这样！我们排练那么多次，本来我就不会跳要怎么上台啊？！哪有临场换人的！！”  
希澈哥这个霸道的人，他捏着我的下巴上眼妆，一张嘴堵得我没话说：“哎西别那么多事儿，正洙说那小子舞跳的特好肯定没问题。你再嚷嚷我眼线给你画呲了！”  
他正说着就听到有人推门进来。  
“你好，请问东海在吗？我是银赫。”  
银赫？我还闭着眼任由希澈哥的化妆刷在眼皮上戳来戳去。应该是新来的舞伴，我坐在那儿使劲冲他挥了挥手，也不知道他看见没。  
这个银赫语调平淡声音倒是带着点儿甜。我没想到正洙哥找来的替补是个韩国人，我们今晚办的是拉丁专场，之前的舞伴Felix是阿根廷人，我俩本来要在开场跳探戈。  
正洙哥的酒吧附近有LA的南美人聚集区，他最近嫌韩国客人太多要丰富店里的种族多样性，一连几个周末请了很多拉丁乐手办专场，倒也吸引了不少人气。  
我很久没穿女装演出了，也不知道正洙哥和新来的这位男生讲好了没。我偷偷睁眼想要看他有没有被吓到，可惜还没看清就被化妆刷按了回去。

等希澈哥帮我做好妆发又过去了十多分钟，银赫说了句他已经练习好叫我不要担心外再没有讲话。我猜想帅哥一定是被我们这个奇怪的有肌肉男穿女装的草台班子吓到了，虽然还没看到他的脸，但听声音我觉得银赫一定长得不丑，我在审美这方面对自己很有自信的。  
我整理好站起来，忘记自己已经换上了带跟的舞鞋晃了下身子，堪堪站稳。  
我终于看到了银赫，他本来站在那里玩手机，看见我起来有礼貌地马上放回了兜里。  
我想跟他来个击掌撞肩正式打下招呼，抬起手才意识到我的裙装和丝绸手套好像实在不适合做这样的动作。银赫自然地伸手握住我的四指，本来会很搞笑的场面被他化解成舞会前的邀请。他也带了亮闪闪的白色手套，微笑着握紧了我的手。  
“东海，很高兴和你合作。”  
他穿着镶了亮片的黑色西装，胸口带着一朵红花，和我黑裙子上面的花纹很配。银赫像他的声音一样清冷里带点甜，笑起来温柔，皮肤白得发光，人比我想象得帅很多，就是年龄看上去有点小。  
本来还想在休息室排练一下再上台，可惜正洙哥直接把我们俩抓走。往舞台去的过道又黑又窄，地上盘绕着乐器和灯光的电线。我的鞋和裙摆有点麻烦，银赫牵着我时不时地提醒我注意。他很贴心，却只是一直礼貌地托着我的手腕，没有半点逾矩，倒是真把我当成了要去参加舞会的大小姐。  
我们站定在黑暗的舞台中央等待开场，明明刚才一直很轻松的心情突然紧张了起来，我竟然真的要和这个刚见面没有半小时的男人一起表演亲密的舞蹈。银赫比我原来的舞伴矮，这让我们的脸颊贴得更近了，我只好默默祈祷淌下来的汗不要弄花我的妆面，开灯了被他看到就不好了。

说来不可思议的是，明明这是我们第一次见面、第一次合作，却配合默契地令我心惊。  
我后来再回想那天的舞台，已经有很多细节记不清了。头顶的灯光烤得人炽热，却远没有银赫的眼神让我内心沸腾。他真是个天生的舞者，危险的男人，我揽着他的腰能感到手掌下的肌肉被控制得有多精准。离得近了我才发现他勾了内眼线，太危险了，以至于这就是那晚我能记得的全部的片段。  
后来我又在台上唱了两首歌才下去，回到更衣室发现只有银赫一个人。他又在玩手机，看我来了轻快地起身叫我，温和活泼地跟刚才判若两人，这男人还真是多变。乐队的大家不是还在演出就是早跑出去喝酒，他谁也不认识，我便带着他去吧台。  
他一坐下就叫了可乐和Tequila，拉开易拉罐喝可乐的样子像个小孩。熟悉我的酒保给我准备了柠檬水，我俩坐在吧台边的高脚凳上，我的裙摆一不小心就能蹭到他的裤脚。  
“啊，真的太渴了！”他的可乐很快就喝完了，我才发现他笑开以后会露出牙龈，怪可爱的。“你不喝酒吗东海？”  
我吸着柠檬水，撑着头看他：“我不会喝酒，一会还要开车回家。倒是你，你到饮酒年龄了吗？”  
他眼睛瞪得圆圆的质疑我，原来他已经24了，不是未成年啊，我晕乎乎地想。  
舞台上的默契这回事，只有亲身体会了的人才懂。我俩都没提到刚才的表演，不过看他亮晶晶的眼睛和比初见面时热切得多的语气，想来体会也和我差不多。  
我们谈天说地讲了一大堆，他说自己才来LA不久，正在学舞台设计。我能看出来他对我有好奇却不敢多问，有礼貌的小孩。我说我马上要28岁，他笑着说不可能啊，东海好看又年轻，我以为和我同岁呢。  
他没叫哥哥，我离开韩国太久早就不在乎那些礼仪，也没把他当弟弟看待。  
他是撘朋友的便车来的，走之前他换回了自己的衣服，不过是很普通的一身黑色便服，我却觉得特别好看。  
“我们还没有交换联系方式呢，东海。”他的语气里怎么带了点撒娇，我拿出手机和他在kkt上加了好友，看着他挥挥手离开。  
-您已经和Dalnim0404成为好友-  
-明天见东海^^  
没错，我们明天还要再演一场。  
我喝掉剩下的柠檬水准备回家，出门时正好碰上正洙哥，他表扬我今晚演出的效果特别好。“开车小心点东海~赫宰是不是已经走了？”  
“赫宰？”  
“他没跟你讲吧？银赫是他的艺名哈哈，那小子可爱耍酷了。”  
真是个不坦诚的家伙啊，我们坐在那里聊了有一个小时吧，竟然连这个都不告诉我。在开车前我拿出手机给银赫回了信息。  
-明天见 呀~赫宰^^

扪心自问，如果说我对他没有一点非分之想是不可能的，但是第二次见面就滚到一张床上的进展绝对比我预想的要快得多。  
银赫完全长在我的点上这我100%承认，但有些事情不只是外貌的问题。当我坐在那个狭小杂乱的化妆间、从希澈哥忙碌的化妆刷中偷看到他的那一刻，就自然地产生了想和他亲近起来的情绪。都说爱欲与情欲产生的第一秒都出于本能，恰好我这个人做什么事都是随心而定。  
第二天的演出我们配合得更好了，银赫今天与我贴得很近，有好几次我都能感到他的嘴唇擦过我的耳廓。我不知道他是不是故意的，可能是吧，反正我很喜欢就是了。下台后我们还坐在昨天的位置，他喝酒我喝柠檬水。  
背景音乐太吵，我们只能贴近说话，我的双腿几乎是放在他两腿间，太暧昧了，如果连这也感受不到我就真的变成了傻子。  
我说话的时候银赫总会认真看着我的眼睛，他漂亮的眼睛被刘海挡住一点点，看得我脸热，于是只好假装气闷把手套脱下来给自己扇风。  
虽然我平时大大咧咧惯了，但是穿上裙装总是要保持些仪态，这是我们表演者的素养。只不过穿着高跟鞋实在不好开车，我从后备箱找出了备用的匡威换上。银赫扶着我的腰让我把鞋子踢掉。他之前说今天搭车来的朋友早回去了，让我收留他一晚。  
小鬼，你想什么我都知道。  
乘电梯上楼的时候，电梯门模糊地映出我们的影子，看起来就像一对普通又般配的男女。他也看到了，于是他凑过来亲我的脸。这是银赫——或是李赫宰，给我的第一个吻。  
第二个吻来得迅速又热切，我刚关好门他便凑过来，舌尖舔过我的上唇，灵巧地探进来。他吻技真的很好，我被亲到双腿发软只能攀着他的脖子时愤愤地想。  
他终于在我快要缺氧时放开了我，我靠在他肩头缓气。  
四目对视时，我本来不想破坏气氛，但还是笑了出来，因为他的唇上蹭到了不少我的口红，脸都花了，看起来实在可爱。  
他不知道我在笑什么于是眼睛瞪圆了看我，大概还没有人被他吻过还会这样笑出来吧。我用手抹掉了口红他才反应过来，然后像小狗一样扑过来咬我的下唇。  
“你去洗个澡吧，嗯？”我把他精心打理的头发揉乱，就像摸小狗狗的头，“我先去卸妆。”  
卸妆洗脸，取掉假发后我对着镜子仔细打量自己。虽然总被人夸漂亮，但是没有了妆容和长发的遮掩，男性棱角的脸和肌肉饱满的身体实在与精致的舞裙格格不入。就算衣袖和胸口加上了夸张的花边掩饰身形上的不协调，却让整体看上去更显怪异。我背过手去够拉链，李赫宰这时走过来了，他抓过我的手环绕在我身前。  
“别脱，你穿着好看。”  
我从镜子里看他，他只围着浴巾就出来了，肩膀宽而平，比穿上衣服时显得精壮不少。  
他也从镜子里看我。  
“东海。”  
“嗯？”  
“我说，你好呀东海。”他把我转过去，修长的手指抚上我的脸颊，“我才看到你本来的样子。”  
李赫宰轻吻我的眼皮。因为刚才那句话，今晚我什么都可以随他。

年轻人的精力不可小觑，我体会到了。我有段时间没找过人了，一下子有了个各方面都接近满分的床伴，让我有些过载。裙子早就被扔到了床下，在做过两次、其实是我被他弄射三次之后，我们终于停下来休息。李赫宰趴在我身边，被汗打湿后他看起来更性感了，他的手臂还执着地环在我身上。  
“第一次和男人做？”我把他的额发捋到后面，露出他饱满的额头。虽然能感到他温柔细致已经竭尽所能，但是有些笨拙的手法和小心的神情还是露了馅。  
他皱了皱眉，年轻的男孩子最不喜欢被人质疑床上的表现吧？他换上可怜兮兮的眼神凑近我说：“你不喜欢吗？”  
我觉得他这样实在惹人爱，于是蜷缩着靠进他怀里，他马上会意抱紧我。  
“没有不喜欢啊，你做得很好。”我牵过他的手往身后引，哑下声音在他耳边说道：“你摸摸这里，都肿了…”  
于是我被他按在身下，又乱搞了一回。  
等到终于消停的时候我已经困得快要睁不开眼，他还不知餍足地在我颈侧亲吻，边亲边讲我身上好香。  
“第一次和男人做，有没有被掰弯的感觉？”  
“什么啊，这跟掰弯没关系。”他不耐烦地说，还是执着地用鼻尖蹭我。“那你呢，是不是因为喜欢男生才带我回家？”  
“虽然我确实喜欢男孩子多一些，但这和男女也没关系。”  
用指尖推开他的脑袋，我翻了个身准备入睡，他自觉地换成从背后环抱我的姿势。  
“先说明一下，如果你明天要在十点前起床，就不要叫醒我。”  
“知道了，东海大人。”  
我感受到他最后一个吻落在我凸起的颈椎，然后便睡了过去。

（中）  
等我终于结束了创作闭关，想起给哥哥打个电话时已经过了小半个月。我花了一天半时间补眠才终于找回些精神，坐在露台上看着海和哥哥聊天，他了解我的习惯，说店里一切都好，让我整理好了就回来。  
我听到咖啡机轰隆隆工作的声音，他大约在吧台忙活，在挂断前提高了声音和我说：“对了，你的那个小孩表现不错，就是他问过我好几次你什么时候回来，看起来闷闷不乐的。”  
我听出来他调笑的意思，于是反驳道：“赫宰不是我的小孩，你不要说得他像我儿子似的！”  
从Malibu开车回Haru也就两个小时，我先绕路去韩国超市买了些食材，一进店门就看到李赫宰坐在角落的小桌写写画画，还穿着店里的围裙。  
“在这里消极怠工的话会扣工资哦~”我站在他身后，看到了他放在桌上的一摞纸，好像是舞台站位图。  
“呀！你！…”他转过来仰头看着我，露出那种每次被我欺负时假意生气又有点傻的笑，被人这样注视着的感觉可真好。  
是不是因为李赫宰又喝了我的橘子汽水，所以现在整个人都在欢快的冒泡？我习惯性地揉乱他的头：“这样和哥哥说话的小孩没有晚饭吃。东华哥呢？”  
“他说要去约会，早就走了。”  
哥哥啊哥哥，你这样刻意我可是会害羞的。  
“啊~那我买了这么多东西准备做饭，一个人又吃不掉了~”  
我转身走了，能听到李赫宰匆忙把本子塞回包里，接过我手中的购物袋帮我去开门。

李赫宰洗碗的时候我在整理出行的东西，进到工作间才发现有人帮我整理过，走之前乱扔在桌子和钢琴上的乐谱全都归到了文件盒里。  
“你来帮我打扫过吗？”  
他哗哗地洗碗，大声喊道：“猜到你走的时候没关窗，刮大风的那晚来帮你整理的，要是没我的话你的谱子早被吹到大街上去了！”  
我没什么私人领地被侵犯的感觉，那些手稿大概除了我没人看得懂。走之前我把备用钥匙给他以防万一，没想到他真记在心上。我摸了摸钢琴旁盆栽的泥土，还保持着湿润。  
进了浴室准备洗澡时才发现李赫宰留给我的最大的“惊喜”。洗漱台上放着一个精美的包装盒，打开看是一条丝质的睡裙。刚想夸夸他懂事，小孩竟然在这等着我。  
想到这里我突然觉出来，不该怪东华哥总把李赫宰叫成我的小孩，我每每想到他不自觉地就会这样叫。好像人最喜欢在比自己年幼四五岁的人前佯装大人，一边以同龄人的身份相处一边以微小的年长自居，好像这样就可以显得自己理性又可靠，就可以将许多行为解释成小孩不懂事的玩闹。  
但是我乐得陪着他玩闹，洗完澡我直接穿着那条裙子出去。李赫宰洗完碗又去打扫客厅，他这人肯定是有洁癖，我躺在被子里打开床对面的投影，继续放走前我们没看完的那部电影。  
等他进来的时候我几乎要睡着，他直接扑到床上压着我亲，双手捧着我的脸边亲边笑，如果他有肯定尾巴都要翘到天上去。  
“还以为你不打算进来了，田螺姑娘。”  
被他隔着睡裙抚摸腿根和腰侧，细腻的料子仿佛流水一般缠绕着我的皮肤，偏偏又点起了火。  
做的时候他不让我脱掉，这是我第二次穿着裙子和李赫宰做爱。他现在手法娴熟，力度角度掌握在能让我微微失控的边缘。这当然都是我教得好，他是我的好学生。  
我们去冲了凉又躺回床上，电影早就放完了，他便抱着我让我趴在他胸口上说话。裙子的吊带在刚才被扯断，我觉得好好的衣服扔了可惜，让他明天帮我缝上。我喜欢肌肤相亲的感觉，有时做完了整个人趴在他身上，我的身体随着他的呼吸起伏，像乘一艘永不到港的船。  
我有些困却睡不着，我经常在夜晚陷入这样的困境，大多数时候他都不在。他在的话便会和我聊天，其实是我说他听，我也不知道他听进去多少。  
直到很久很久以后我才意识到，其实我说的每句话他都有记在心上。在最开始那些暧昧不明的夜晚里，李赫宰是我的电台，我颠三倒四的私语被他终有一日播放。

第二天醒来时李赫宰已经去Haru上班了，现在正是暑假，店里两个兼职的学生都跑去旅游，东华哥把他一个人当两个人用，一天都少不了。我啃着苹果溜达进工作室，带回来的器材和吉他李赫宰全帮我放回了原位，新的手稿压在钢琴上，上面贴了一张浅蓝色的便利贴。  
-擅自读了你的新谱，虽然东海字丑画的音符也丑，但是曲子真美呢^^  
我把乐谱整理好准备出门去录音室，给他发了信息叫他晚上回来听全曲。那张便利贴再读更不舍得扔，便夹在了我随身带的书里。

我是个悲观的浪漫主义者。  
再年轻点的时候什么都不懂，只能感觉到身体里喷薄欲出的爱与痛将我拉扯，让我时时刻刻都在两个极点徘徊。熟识我一些的人总会说，东海天生会爱人，好像这是什么至上的夸赞，只有我自己清楚这样的天赋最终带给我什么。  
我开始系统学习作曲编曲是刚来美国不久，那时上课大约只能听懂三分之一，下课要打两份工来补贴高昂的艺术学费。我在班上很少说话，几乎没有存在感，可是有一天下课后老师和我说他很喜欢我交上去的demo作业。  
等到毕业的时候我们已经是很亲密的师生。他说我第一次见你便感觉到你有做音乐的天赋，明明是孤独的一个人，却有着爱的眼神。  
爱是一个好的东西吗？我曾在酒后这样问我的作曲家朋友，我们合作多年，他比我年长，早已步入婚姻。  
如果爱真的如人们说的那般美好，为什么爱令我时时都在痛苦？  
他这样跟我说，因为痛在爱的背面，只有痛才让我们感觉到活着。  
于是我就这样，带着被人称道的爱的天赋走过人生。我就是这样的人，只要恋爱就会想到结婚，在别人还没有打开手中的盒子便把自己的全部倾倒，再亲眼看着他们被我吓跑。

准备回家前李赫宰打了电话来，说他特意去买了我最爱吃的米肠汤，晚上要用我的新曲子来交换。他叫我快点回家，早上出门时他帮我丢进洗衣机的衣服忘了晾，然后又被店里喊走帮忙匆匆挂了。  
和李赫宰相处了几个月，我逐渐摸清了他的一些脾气。李赫宰特别喜欢安排我的生活，比如给我打扫卫生，比如擅自决定今天晚上吃什么，比如帮我挑选衣服。一开始的时候他还会问我，这样可不可以、那样行不行，后来发现我从来不会在生活上的小事拒绝他，就直接帮我做了，有时还会安排我去做。  
我大部分时候都是一个很懒的人，衣服好看不好看差不太多，吃泡菜汤还是紫菜包饭也差不太多。后来当我发现李赫宰帮我选的那一项总会更好一点时，我就把选择权都交给他了。

在不知道第几次路过Haru取咖啡，带着李赫宰一起被我哥看见后，他非常严肃地问我们是不是同居了。  
“怎么，你弟弟不能有朋友，只要身边带了男人就得是男朋友吗？”我笑嘻嘻地从操作台上找吃的，把做蛋糕剩下的巧克力扔进嘴里，“他刚来也不熟悉，我顺路就带一下咯。”  
我说的都是真话，当然带过了一些没必要讲给他的细节，比如因为第一次睡得太爽所以后面又睡了好多次。我想见他的时候有一百个无关紧要的理由编得他来见我，他想见面的时候从来不打招呼，到了我的楼下才打电话，我在的话就见，我出门了他也从来不问不找。  
哥哥一直没说话，我回头发现他很严肃地看着我，那个眼神就像他第一次见到我带男朋友时一样。  
我只好说，因为在一起的时候很开心所以就经常在一起了，没什么别的。  
他再没说什么，只是哄着我早点回去。  
在开车时我想到东华哥的眼神，又想到每次在楼上看到李赫宰那辆二手车停在路边，他劲瘦的手臂撑在车窗外和我打电话。

有一次李赫宰不知道从哪找来一套高中制服裙非要和我玩师生play，那天下午我本来有点累，架不住他煽风点火还是做了，之后我直接睡死过去。  
再醒来时晚霞把整间卧室都映红，李赫宰侧躺在另一边看手机，他还裸着上身，我能数清他白皙的肩背上有几颗痣。  
我攀上他的脖子把他吓了一跳，手机掉在枕头上，我不小心看到了搜索页面的字。  
他察觉我看到了，连忙转过来搂着我，却又不敢开口。我抱紧他说没关系啦这有什么，他才放松下来摩挲我的后背。  
良久，他小声道：“我能问问怎么开始的吗？”  
我被他温暖的手掌爱抚得又要睡去，迷迷糊糊地说：“这个故事太长，改天再跟你讲。”  
我调整了下姿势从枕头上下来，头顶着他的胸口准备入睡。“总之，我现在已经不太需要穿它了，只是偶尔图个乐而已。”

（下）  
我还记得李赫宰突发奇想带我去兜风那日的晚霞，和我们曾经在弥漫着欢爱味道的卧室里看过的很像。  
他之前一直在准备学校的一个演出，忙得睡觉的时间都没有更别提和我乱搞。我们有段时间没见面，本来他的演出给我留了票，正赶上有位纽约的制作人想和我商议合作。我跑去冰天雪地的东海岸过了一周把他气得不行，愣是又一个星期不和我说话，我只好撒娇卖萌地服软才把人哄好。  
不知他找谁借了辆旧式的敞篷车带我出城，即使是冬天，LA的晚风也温柔如夏。我说去了纽约才想起世界上还有冬天这回事，我怕冷，但还是会想念首尔的冬天，想念我曾经企盼初雪的心情。  
他看我被勾起了思乡之情，腾出手顺了顺我被风吹乱的头发。  
“想回去的话明年寒假我们一起回去，回去过圣诞节。”  
明年？听上去有点遥远，但一年又可以很快，我突然意识到我认识李赫宰已经快一年了。都怪LA的气候太好，分不出冬夏自然模糊了时间。  
“不仅想看雪，还想看夏天的海，夏天木浦的海。”  
“那好啊，到时候就夏天去你家，冬天去我家，明年寒暑假都回去。”李赫宰说的理所应当，好像我们这种什么都没确认过的关系一起回家是很正常的事一样。  
转眼间车子开上了盘山路，我认出来是赛博盖蒂天文台，只记得原来上学时和同学来过一次。上山时李赫宰打开了音响，我听了一会儿才辨认出钢琴曲是我们一起看过的电影插曲。  
“之前听你在家弹过，就猜你很喜欢。”  
我确实很喜欢那部电影，音乐，和无可救药的爱情。  
到了观景台时天完全黑了下来，大约是因为工作日这里没什么人。我站到山边的石阶看整个城市的灯火，李赫宰从背后默默搂着我，我站得比他高，他就乖巧地贴在我身边。  
从石阶上下来时他自然地牵我，我想起第一次见面时他在黑漆漆的酒吧后台托着我的手腕，现在他早就能光明正大地拉过我的手了。  
此情此景我不难猜出他的用意，我说，你想在这里和我表白吗，我可不是你的Mia。  
我也不是Sebastian。

“李东海，你这个人真的很难懂。”他再次张口时抱着我，轻扯着我后脑的头发让我抬头看他。  
“我不知道你在怕什么，但是如果我说明天想和你见面我就一定会来，我说下次想一起回家我就会帮你订机票，我答应你的每一件事我都会做到。”  
李赫宰是不是又变帅了？我想现在我已经晕乎得不行了，头仰的有些累，于是我把下巴支在他肩上。  
他的骨头真的很硬，都说骨头硬的人心冷又倔强。  
“如果你不敢说的话，就由我来说吧。”  
“说什么？”  
“我爱你。”

我攒紧了李赫宰的衣服，他又要嫌我不好好对待他很贵的衣服了。  
深呼吸，不要哭，不要哭，我这样告诉自己，但是好像又有两滴眼泪掉了下来。我在他面前没少哭，看电影的时候哭过，因为鼻炎整夜睡不好也哭过。每次我哭的时候他都会用拇指帮我擦掉眼泪亲亲我，再像哄孩子那样拍拍我的背。  
其实眼泪掉了两滴就没有了，但我心里没来由地委屈，怨李赫宰揣着明白装糊涂，又怨我自己。我想把自己再缩小一些，缩进他怀里，却被他捧起脸，他用拇指抹掉我的泪痕，然后亲吻我。  
“我没有怕。”我咬着他的下唇含糊地说。我又不会好好说话了，反正他都听得懂。  
他轻笑一声，接着啄吻我：“你没怕，是我等不及了。”  
“所以我们今天来这里干嘛？”  
“是傻瓜吗，当然是和你表白。”

晚上睡觉的时候，我突然坐起来找出手机看日期。已经过了零点，昨天只是一个普普通通的日子而已。  
李赫宰被我吵醒，哼哼唧唧地搂着我让我赶紧睡。  
他困得眼睛都睁不开，我捏着他的脸不让他睡。  
“我还没有问过你为什么喜欢我，只许说一点。”  
“嗯…因为你好看。”他拿掉我的手攥在自己手心里。  
“见色起意的坏家伙。”  
他手脚并用缠在我身上，在我耳边缓缓说道：“因为你好看，穿裙子的时候好看，肌肉也好看，弹琴的时候好看，无理取闹的时候好看，被我操的时候也好看。你什么样子我刚好都喜欢。”  
“就你会说。”我拧了一把他的腰，闻着他身上的味道。都是从我身上沾的味道，蜂蜜油桃香水的味道，橙子洗发露的味道，玫瑰香薰的味道。  
“那你喜欢我什么，也只许说一个。”  
我到底喜欢李赫宰什么呢？他很帅，完全长在我的审美上。他太会照顾人，有了他我很久没有丢过东西。他跳舞很好，工作学习的时候格外认真，是不折不扣的工作狂。他会给我提意见，不管是抽奖时选哪个盒子还是编曲时要不要再加一把吉他。和他做爱是永远不会让我厌倦的事，我自诩在性爱中追求快感至上，还是和他一起解锁了很多新领域。  
“我喜欢你说话的时候会认真看着我的眼睛。”

在昏暗吵闹的吧台旁，我怀揣着一点紧张两点兴奋和这个第一眼看上去就很顺眼的男人聊天。尽管我们刚刚跳过亲密相贴的舞蹈，但到底还算是陌生人。我想着，如果聊得投缘也许可以度过一两个不错的夜晚。  
那时还是银赫的李赫宰，在我讲话时认真看着我这个陌生人的眼睛，眼里带着笑意。  
我们从来都不是Mia和Sebastian，但是我又想到那首歌里的一句，我们就是从那里开始的。  
A rush,  
A glance,  
A touch,  
A dance.  
爱是我今生都逃不过的命题。如果牵绊着我的爱与痛的主语都换成了李赫宰，我可以甘之如饴。

-Fin-


End file.
